orangemarmaladefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 06: Hard to Withstand You
Jung Soo Ri and Du Woo Mi sits in front of Baek Ma Ri while they are doing their clay figures at class. Soo Ri is telling Woo Mi on how good Ma Ri was on playing the guitar. Woo Mi says that she also wants to hear Ma Ri play and invites her to do it after class on their clubroom. Ma Ri says that she wouldn't be able to do it since she need to pick up his little brother at school. Soo Ri persuade Ma Ri to join their band club and Ma Ri is still persistent on saying "no" to her. Woo Mi tells Ma Ri that even though they managed to form a band club, they still don't know how to play instruments. Soo Ri then ask Ma Ri to do a trial membership for the band club. The conditions are: 1). For Ma Ri to just try being the club member with them and decide later on if she still wants to do it or not; 2). They will not say anything or stop Ma Ri if she doesn't want to participate anymore; 3). They will do the cleaning; 4). Ma Ri will teach them how to play the instruments. Ma Ri accepts their conditions and joins the club with a promise from them to not hold her back if she decided to leave. Soo Ri and Woo Mi are very happy and said that now they can do the fliers to invite the other guys. :::::: Jung Jae Min asked his friend on school, Oh Gyung Tae to do an investigation on Ma Ri. Gyung Tae told Jae Min that Ma Ri is known as the, "Ice Princess" on school for the reason that even though Ma Ri's pretty, she doesn't talk a lot, smile, and change her expression. Gyung Tae also said that Ma Ri doesn't have a lot of friends, she's always alone, and that if Ma Ri is a little active then she would be really popular on school. He also says that there were numerous guys that confessed on Ma Ri but got turned down. Jae Min then told Gyung Tae that what he really wanted to know is how Ma Ri displays her affection, if she show it in a crude way, if the neck attracts her, or if she has someone she likes. Gyung Tae then asked Jae Min on why he is curious about Ma Ri and if perhaps he is in love with her. Jae Min says that he is just curious on what kind of girl she is and also denies having feelings for Ma Ri. Gyung Tae then says that judging from Jae Min's expression, it is obvious that he is in love, but he is just trying to hide it. Gyung Tae left Jae Min with the pictures of Ma Ri. Jae Min then looks at Ma Ri's picture and was about to delete a picture of her when he sees Ma Ri passing by in front of him. :::::: Ma Ri with her headphones on, sits in front on the tree. Closing her eyes, she suddenly smell the scent of the sweet blood and thought that perhaps the school is filled with that kind of odor. While covering her nose, she wishes that the scent would go away. Jae Min stands in front of Ma Ri and lean to pull Ma Ri's headphone away from her ears. He ask her if she can hear him now. Ma Ri asks him what's wrong and Jae Min says that they need something to sort out together. Smelling Jae Min's blood much closer, Ma Ri squeezes her nostrils together. :::::::: Navigation :: :: Category:Chapters